Battle Ierocis Online
by Kimigawa Twin
Summary: Jika kalian pikir game ini hanya game biasa, kalian salah besar. Aku memainkan game ini dengan taruhan nyawa dan jika kalian belum mengerti, kalian bisa masuk ke dunia game ini. Battle ierocis online. Chap 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

I borrow the main characters from

**M**a**s**a**s**h**i K**i**s**h**i**m**o**t**o**

Inspired by

**S**w**o**r**d A**r**t O**n**l**i**n**e

This fic is **mine**

Author's note: Fic yang aku buat setelah belajar cara-cara menulis cerita dari para senpai-ku yang sudah berpengalaman menulis fic karena fic pertamaku bisa dibilang fic gagal. Dan fic ini terangkat dari kegilaanku pada game,dan saat sesudah melihat anime **SAO** aku mendapat ide untuk membuat fic yang bertemakan dunia game yang penuh tantangan dan fantasy. Aku bukan plagiat karena cuman basic storynya yang **hampir mirip **dengan** SAO**dan seterusnya akanku pakai imajinasiku sendiri.

Fic's note: This fic maybe have genre:Fantasy /Adventure /Romance /Friendship /Sci-Fi /Mystery and maybe Humor. Naruto dkk berumur 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA dan saya harap saya tidak membuang waktu reader sekalian untuk membaca fic ini.

HP:Health Point

SP: Spirit point

GP: Gold Point

Exp: expiriance

Warning: M rate, Typo (newbie author), OCC, Lemon (masih lama).

Pairing: SasuSaku

Side Pair: NaruHina SaiIno ShikaTema GaaraShion and many more.

Heapy Ending

*di gebukin readers*

**Heppy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Play or dead**

Pada tahun 2027 manusia telah memiliki teknologi untuk membuat dunia virtual. Tiga orang pembuat game yang mula-mula bersaingan kini bekerja sama dengan seorang anak untuk membuat game menggunakan dunia virtual dan mereka berhasil meluncurkan game bernama

.

.

.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**BIO **

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

**Sabtu, 23-Juli-2027**

**Tokyo Gauken Internasional School (TGI)**

**01.00 PM**

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

~Kriiiiiinnnnnng!~

Bel menggema diseluruh lorong TGI, para guru yang selesai mengajar di seluruh kelaspun keluar dan lorong sekolah yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai seketika karena banyak murid yang berhamburan keluar kelas karena jam sekolah sudah selesai. Tapi dari banyak kelas, beberapa kelas masih ramai karena masih ada beberapa murid yang masih diam di kelas karena ada yang ingin mengobrol dengan teman, contohnya kelas 8-C, mari kita melihat ke dalam kelas itu.

Kita lihat keadaan dua orang pemuda yang duduk di bangku paling depan sebelah kiri dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Kau beruntung sekali Teme, kau bisa mendapat cyro gear tanpa meminta, huh menyebalkan, aku harus menunggu 2 minggu untuk mendapatkannya." Seru Naruto pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Hn" gumaman atau bisa dibilang respon dari pemuda yang dipanggil 'Teme' dan aku yakin kalian tau siapa itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, genius, dingin, tampan.

"O iya, hari ini ulang tahunmu yang ke 16 kan Teme? Selamat ulang tahun ya, hadiahnya menyusulnanti" katanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Hn, ibuku mengundang keluargamu makan malam nanti" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya, "Tunggu Teme!" seru Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar kelas.

"Aku numpang mobilmu ya, sopirku sedang sakit, lagi pula rumah kita searah" ucapnya yang sekarang sudah berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Hn" jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah, di depan gerbang terlihat mobil Mercedes Benz slr mclaren hitam dengan lambang Uchiha perak di kap depannya.

"Wow, kemarin ku lihat kau dijemput mobil lamborgini, sudah ganti lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil membalakan matanya.

Bisa dibilang keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang di Tokyo dan juga pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp, sponsor sekaligus pendana besar pembuatan game virtual BIO. Dan jika kalian heran kenapa anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya tidak mengadakan pesta untuk perayaan ulang tahunnya, itu karena Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tertutup dan mungkin hanya Naruto satu-satunya teman Sasuke di TGI.

"Itu mobil Itachi" jawab Sasuke, merekapun sampai di gerbang sekolah dan masuk ke mobil.

"Itachi-ni! Kapan kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah kanan dan Sasuke di sebelah kiri.

"Baru kemarin, kenapa kau juga ikutan masuk ke mobilku?" tanya Itachi pada teman kecil adiknya itu. Itachi mangenal Naruto karena dulu Naruto sering bermain ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, karena itulah Naruto bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Supirku sakit, jadi aku ikut menumpang jemputan Sasuke, bolehkan Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto pada orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

"Hn, boleh kok" jawab Itachi.

"Dari excute staf menjadi supir, malang sekali nasibmu" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang mengejek pada kakaknya yang ada di kursi supir.

"Sudah untung kau kujemput malah mengejekku, baka otouto" sahut Itachi karena sebal dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah dan masih sering mengejeknya, padahal dia juga suka mengejek Sasuke, benar-benar saudara yang 'kompak'.

"Siapa yang memintamu menjemputku, baka aniki" jawab Sasuke menantang anikinya, dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara sang adik dan sang kakak di dalam mobil tersebut, Narutopun hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat pertengkaran duo Uchiha tersubut.

"Yak, kita menuju rumah walikota Namikaze" seru Itachi setelah mengikat Sasuke dengan sabuk pengaman di jok belakang.

"Baka-niki sialan, lepaskan aku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada marah. Itachipun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dobe, lepaskan aku" ucap Sasuke lagi pada Naruto.

"O iya, tadi Sasuke bilang Itachi-nii seorang excute staf, apa itu excute staf?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang juga menghiraukan Sahabatnya tersebut, dan Sasuke yang merasatidak dihiraukanpun hanya menggeram marah 'akan kubunuh kalian nanti' pikirnya.

"Kau taukan aku ikut merancang game BIO, karena itu aku dijadikan excute staf agar bisa membantu admin jika ada masalah dengan game, jadi bisa dibilang kalau excute staf itu asisten admin." Jawab Itachi.

"Oh, jadi Itachi-nii ikut merancang game, berarti Itachi-nii tau rahasia-rahasia game BIO?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar karena mengharapkan informasi rahasia tentang game BIO dari Itachi.

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya perancang, aku yang menghubungkan program-program menjadi game. Sedangkan yang membuat program itu orang lain bernama Nagato, dialah yang tau segalanya tentang BIO" jawab Itachi. "Kau mau bermain game BIO? Memang kau sudah dapat cyro gear?" Tanya Itachi balik pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Akukan maniak game, semua game pernah aku mainkan dan aku sudah memesan cyro gear dari 2 minggu yang lalu, tadi pagi baru tiba di rumaku." Jawabnya semangat.

"Jika selama itu pemesanannya berarti kau dapat cyro gear yang klasik dari kyoto, padahal tinggal bilang padaku dan aku akan pesankan cyro gear limited edition seperti yang aku dan Sasuke dapat" kata Itachi pada Naruto.

"Memang apa bedanya yang klasik dengan yang limited?" tanya Naruto

"Kalau yang klasik masih memakai system cyro yang original jadi wujud character yang kita mainkan di game bisa kita buat sendiri sesuai kemauan kita, tapi kalau yang limited edition memakai system yang lebih canggih jadi wujud character yang kita pakai bisa persis seperti diri kita yang sekarang" jawab Itachi. "Tapi aneh, seharusnya system original yang ada di cyro klasik mempunyai teknologi yang bisa bekerja hampir seperti cyro limited edition karena program yang ada di keduanya hampir sama." Lanjutnya.

"Oh" hanya itu respon yang diberikan Naruto setelah penjelasan yang panjang dari Itachi.

Mobil yang mereka kendaraipun berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze, bangunan yang tidak terlalu mewah berlantai dua dan bercat orange putih, "makasih Itachi-nii, sampai jumpa nanti malam" Narutopun keluar dari mobil Itachi dan bergegas masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau pulang atau pergi ke cafe dulu?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya sambil memindahkan gigi mobil ke gigi 1.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

Tak ada jawaban iapun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati adiknya sedang tidur setelah terlepas dari sabuk pengaman yang mengikatnya.

"Baka otouto" gumam Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil, iapun menjalankan mebilnya kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**Sabtu, 23-Juli-2027**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**07.30 PM**

Suara canda tawa terdengar dari ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha. Di ruangan itu terdapat banyak orang yang sedang membicarakan urusan masing-masing. Semua orang yang ada di sana sedang memakai baju formal seperti jas dan gaun, akan kusebutkan satu-persatu siapa saja yang ada di sana, pertama Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha dan ayah dari duo Uchiha yang sedang mengobrol dengan Namikaze Minato, Ayah Naruto sekaligus walikota tokyo, Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Namikaze Kushina (Aku tidak menulis latar belakang mereka berdua karena aku yakin kalian tau siapa mereka dan aku juga malas menjelaskan karena akan membuang-buang waktuku yang hanya sedikit untuk menulis fic ini)*di pukulin readers*

Readers : lu kelamaan nulis yang di dalem kurung.

Author : biarin, ini 'kan fic gue, masalah? *dilempar sendal*

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita, dan di sana terlihat Itachi dan Naruto yang asik mengobrol tentang BIO dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memandang bosan pada semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Permisi Fugaku-sama, makan malam sudah siap" ucap pelayan wanita berada di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh Fugaku dan Minato. "Hn, kau boleh pergi" ucap Fugaku pada pelayan itu dan pelayan itupun beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Mari, kita ke ruang makan" ucap Mikoto pada semua tamunya. Merekapun pergi ke ruang makan, di sana terdapat meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup duduk di sebelah kanan Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto duduk di samping suaminya masing-masing, dan di hadapan para orang tua terdapat tiga pemuda, Sasuke duduk di tengah dan disebelah kirinya ada sang kakak, dan di sebelah kanannya ada sahabat kecilnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai kita ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada anak bungsuku dan juga pada Itachi karena sudah berhasil merancang game virtual pertama di dunia" ucap Fugaku pada semua orang yang berada di meja makan, "bersulang" lanjutnya, mereka semua mengankat gelas mereka dan terdengar suaran dentingan dari gelas-gelas yang saling dibenturkan.

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**Sabtu, 23-Juli-2027**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**10.30 PM**

Keadaan rumah ini sudah sepi karena sesudah selesai makan malam, semua keluarga Namikaze pulang. Karena hampir semua orang di rumah ini sudah tertidur, mari kita lihat satu-satunya orang yang masih terjaga di kamarnya, setelah makan malam tadi ia langung mengganti pakaian dengan baju kaos hitam dan celana pendek putih dan ia terlihat sedang serius membaca sebuah buku di kasurnya.

**Sasuke Pov**

"Battle Ierocis Online" aku membaca judul buku yang baru selesai kubaca, pertama kupikir ini hanya game seperti yang lainnya dimana jika menang hanya rasa bangga yang kudapat dan rasa kecewa jika aku kalah, tapi game ini berbeda, semua yang ada di dunia nyata ini ditiru oleh data digital dan dibentuk kembali menjadi dunia yang baru dan hanya rasa sakit yang tidak ada di dunia itu. Kakakku bilang game ini dibuat oleh tiga orang pembuat game profesional dan seorang pemuda berbakat dalam pembuatan program, dan buku ini adalah buku yang ditulis sendiri oleh pemuda itu,nama-nama dan informasi dari monster, item, tempat, dan senjata ada dalam buku ini dan hanya 100 dari 15.000 orang yang mendapat buku ini, termasuk aku dan kakakku.

"Game yang menarik" ucapku sambil menyeringai dan memandangi cyro gear yang diberikan oleh kakakku, akupun menaruh buku di meja belajarku lalu mematikan lampu dan kembali ke tempat tidurku, aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku. "Aku akan mencoba memainkannya" ucapku entah pada siapa, akupun menarik selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur.

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

Readers : lu kebanyakan skip time (-_-')

Author : biarin, masa gue harus ceritain mimpi Sasuke, kelamaan.

Readers : terserah ludah.

Author : oke, let's back to the story.

**Minggu, 24-Juli-2027**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**07.55 AM**

**Normal Pov**

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk hang out, tapi hari ini semua pusat perbelanjaan, cafe, bahkan taman hiburan sangat sepi. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, maka jawabannya hanya satu, Battle Ierocis Online. Hari ini adalah hari pertama jaringan server game itu akan online, tepatnya jam 8 pagi. Baiklah, kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita, dia terlihat sedang sarapan di ruang makan bersama seluruh keluarganya dan nampaknya mereka sudah selesai.

"Aku pergi" ucap Fugaku kepada semua anggota keluarganya, iapun berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Tertarik untuk memainkannya sekarang?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke, "hn" jawab Sasuke, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di meja makan karena Mikoto, Ibu mereka pergi ke taman belakang untuk menyiram bunga karena walaupun ada pelayan, menanam bunga adalah hobinya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat, 3 menit lagi akan online" ujar Itachi sambil menaiki tanggan menuju kamarnya dan Sasukepun mengikutinya. "Kita bertemu di Beginer Field" ucap Itachi saat Sasuke akan memasuki kamar, "hn" Sasukepun memasuki kamarnya. Setelah berada di kamarnya, Sasuke berjalan ke kasur king size-nya dan duduk di tepi kasur sambil mengambil dan memandangi cyro gearnya. Bentuknya seperti kacamata berwarna hitam dan mempunyai gagang yang terbuat dari besi tebal yang menghubungkan kaca berwarna hitam gelap dengan bagian belakang yang berbentuk seperti penyangga dari leher ke ujung atas kepala.

"Battle Ierocis Online" ucapnya, iapun memakai cyro gearnya dan berbaring terlentang di kasurnya.

**Sasuke Pov**

Akupun meliha jam digital yang berada di pojok kanan atas dari pandanganku, jamnya menunjukan pukul 07.59 dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi pukul 08.00 dan ada tulisan ON di bawah jam tersebut, akupun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya.

"Game start" ucapku dan tiba-tiba pandanganku semuanya menjadi hitam semua dan saat pandanganku menjadi normal kembali, aku berada di ruangan kosong berwarna putih.

Aku melihat kondisiku yang sebelumnya berbaring sekarang sedang berdiri, melihat tangan dan kakiku lalu melihat sekelilingku.

"Silakan masukan nickname yang anda inginkan" terdengar suara wanita yang sepertinya bagian dari game lalu muncul keyboard yang terbuat dari hologram biru dengan huruf berwarna putih.

-Sasuke- aku mengetik nama depanku.

"Pilih style yang anda inginkan" ucap suara wanita itu lagi, munculah tulisan di depanku.

**Sword master Archer**

Akupun memilih Sword master.

"Pilih senjata pertama yang anda inginkan"

Di depanku muncul berbagai senjata yang terdiri dari pedang, kapak, tombak dan senjata lainnya, aku mengamati senjata-senjata itu sejenak lalu mengambil sebuah samurai berwarna merah dengan gagang yang diperban dan senjata lainnyapun menghilang.

"Pilih element spiritmu"

**Fire Water Earth Wind Lightning Darkness Light**

Aku berpikir sebentar lalu memilih Lightning.

"Costum anda akan ditentukan secara random dan anda akan dikirim ke Hall Of BIO" pakaianku berubah menjadi cahaya putih lalu berubah menjadi kaus putih dengan lengan pendek berwarna biru tua, celana jeans hitam dengan sabuk hitam polos, sarum tangan hitam dengan jari terbuka di tangan kanan, samurai terselip pada sabuk yang berada di pinggang belakangku, alas kaki hitam (Author: sama dengan yang ada di Naruto Shipuden, aku gak tau namanya).

"Selamat bermain Battle Ierocis Online" tiba-tiba tubuhku diselimuti cahaya putih tebal sampai menutupi pandanganku.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**24-Juli-2027**

**Hall of BIO**

**08.05 AM**

Cahaya putih yang menyelimutikupun menghilang dan sekarang aku berada di tempat seperti lapangan luas yang luasnya 2 kali lapangan stadion sepak bola dan lantainya terbuat dari batu, lapangan ini dikelilingi bangunan-bangunan romawi kuno tetapi kondisinya masih bagus dan terbuat dari batu. Di tengah-tengah lapangan ini terdapat air mancur yang tingginya kira-kira 2 meter dengan lebar diameter kira-kira 3 meter, di samping air mancur itu terlihat cahaya putih dan dalam sekejap menjadi seorang gadis, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna pink sebahu dan wajahnya cukup manis, sepertinya dia menggunakan cyro klasik sampai bisa semanis itu. Gadis itupun melihat ke arahku dan akupun berbalik dan membuat bentuk persegi dengan tanganku lalu muncul hologram menu-menu utama, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi seperinya wajahku memerah. Aku menekan pilihan bertuliskan map dan tampil wilayah tempat ini dan menekan wilayah dengan nama beginer field dan tiba-tiba aku seperti mendapat ingatan tentang di mana beginerfield.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau sudah hafal game ini, bisa kau menunjukan di mana beginer field?" Tanya seseorang di belakangku lalu akupun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut pink tadi, ia memakai kaus putih dengan rompi pink gelap, celana hitam pendek selutut dengan rok model aneh (Author: rok yang sama kayak Naruto Shipuden), pedang seukuran samurai dengan sarum berwarna putih dan alas kaki yang modelnya sama denganku tapi berwarna biru tua. Akupun menatapnya datar sejenak lalu berjalan menjauh darinya, "hey" teriaknya dan akupun berhenti, "cepat, tujuan kita sama" ucapku lalu kembali berjalan dan iapun berlari mengikutiku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tau di mana beginer field? Ini kan hari pertama game ini online." tanya gadis itu, "buka menu utama, tekan map, tekan beginer field dan kau akan tau" ucapku. "Bagaimana cara membuka menu utama?" tanya gadis itu lagi, "buat bentuk persegi dengan telunjukmu" jawabku, iapun membuat bentuk persegi dengan telunjuknya tetapi tidak berhasil memunculkan menu utama. "Terbalik" ucapku lalu aku memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menggerakannya membentuk persegi searah jarum jam dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ooh..., eh, kenapa tidak ada player lain di tempat tadi?" tanyanya lagi padaku, "semua pemain yang baru log-in akan muncul di tempat secara random" jawabku lagi, "kau tau banyak" ucapnya padaku padaku.

"Eh, aku lupa, namaku Sakura" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Sasuke" ucapku dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Kamipun sampai di beginer field, tempat yang luas seperti padang rumput, dikelilingi banyak pohon dengan banyak hewan seperti kelinci, rusa, dan hewan-hewan yang biasanya ada di padang rumput. Akupun berhenti dan menoleh ke berbagai arah tapi tak menemukan siapapun selain kami.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Sakura, "bukan apa, tapi siapa" ucapku sambil kembali berjalan dan tetap mencari, "kakakku" lanjutku.

"Apa kakakmu mirip denganmu, memiliki garis wajah di antara kedua mata dan hidungnya dengan rambut panjang hitam diikat ke belakang? " tanyanya, "bagaimana kau tau? " tanyaku balik.

"Dia disana" ucapnya sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon yang mengelilingi tempat ini, dan di sana terlihat kakakku sedang tertidur dibawahnya. Kamipun menghampiri kakakku, kakakku memakai kaus hitam dengan armor (Author: rompi anbu kayak di Naruto), celana jeans biru tua dengan alas kaki yang sama denganku dan samurai hitam emas di belakang punggungnya dengan posisi miring.

"Baka-niki, kau mati atau tidur? " tanyaku sambil memukul kepalanya menggunakan samuraiku yang masih terpasang sarum dengan agak keras.

"Aww" ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Baka otouto, sakit tau" kata kakakku sebal.

"Ini didalam game, tidak mungkin sakit" ucapku.

"Tapi kau bisa membangunkanku dengan biasa" ucapnya, "kau tidur seperti orang mati, aku tidak yakin bisa membangunkanmu dengan cara biasa" balasku. "Baka otouto" ucapnya lagi, "baka aniki" balasku lagi.

"hihi" terdengar suara tawa kecil dibelakangku, itachipun melihat kebelakangku dan mendapati Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menertawai kami, "baru hari pertama kau sudah mendapat pacar" ledek Itachi padaku, "hn" balasku acuh.

"Hai, aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke" Itachi mengankat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura" ucap Sakura sambil membalas senyum Itachi dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ingat pada Ayame-nee" ucapku meledeknya.

"Diamlah" balasnya dan kembali berwajah muram. "Baiklah, akan kuajarkan bagaimana bermain game ini" kata kakakku.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudahbisa" ucapku karena semuanya sudah ada di buku yang sebelumnya kubaca.

"Apa gunanya teori tanpa praktek" balasnya, "Sakura, kau mau berlatih bersama kami? " Tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

Sakurapun menggeleng, "aku ada janji dengan temanku di sini" katanya.

"Kami akan berlatih di wilayah ini, kau bisa berlatih bersama kami sambil menunggu temanmu" bujuk kakakku pada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, "baiklah" jawabnya.

Kamipun beranjak dari pohon itu dan mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan ke arah seekor bison. "Akan ku demonstrsikan cara menggunakan weapon skill " kata kakakku saat dia berada di samping kiri bison itu, iapun mencabutsamurainya dan mengankatnya ke atas lalu cahaya merah menyelimuti samurainya, "posisi awal senjatamu harus tepat maka weapon skill akan aktif, lalu tebaskan pedangmu ke arah target yang ingin kau serang" iapun menebaskan pedangnya sambil melesat ke arah bison itu dengan secepat kilat, dan sekarang ia berada di damping kanan bison itu. Bison itupun terbelah dua dengan cahaya merah yang menutupi luka bison itu, cahaya itu langsung menyelimuti bison dan berubah menjadi seperti pecahan kaca lalu menghilang.

"Hebat" ucap Sakura sambil terkagum-kagum melihat kakakku.

"Sekarang cara memakai Spirit element, caranya hanya perlu untuk mengambil posisi yang tepat dan sebut nama teknik sipirit elementnya" setelah mengatakan itu kakakku mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke mulutnya seperti orang yang akan batuk, "fire ball" ucapnya lalu mengmbungkan pipinya dan menembakan bola api besar dari mulutnya ke arah sekumpulan rusa. Sekumpulan rusa itupun terbakar habis dan meninggalkan beberapa item.

"Jika kalian menggunakan spirit element maka Sipirit point akan berkurang tergantung teknik spirit element yang kalian keluarkan" ucap Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah item yang ditinggalkan sekumpulan rusa tadi, "jika membunuh hewan yang tidak berbahaya seperti tadi maka Exp tidak akan bertambah, tapi jika kalian melawan dan membunuh monster yang bisa melawan kalian, Exp kalian akan bertambah. Dan jika Exp kalian sudah cukup untuk level up maka level kalian akan meningkat." lanjutnya.

"Itachi-san, kata temanku setiap player mempunyai **Hidden Ability**, apa benar? " tanya Sakura pada kakakku.

"Benar, setiap player memiliki hidden ability yang masih terkunci, hidden ability yang dimiliki setiap player berbeda-beda dan syarat untuk membukanyapun berbeda-beda." Jawab Itachi.

"Oh, jadi syarat untuk membukanya apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Cuma GM yang tau" jawab Kakakku singkat. "Baiklah, ayo, di sana daerah monster. Kalau ada player yang masuk ke daerah monster maka monster akan menghadang jalan player secara tiba-tiba dan menjadi lawan player tersebut." Ucap kakakku lagi.

Kamipun pergi ke daerah monster yang masih berada di wilayah Beginer Field.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**24-Juli-2027**

**Beginer Field**

**03.57 PM**

"Sasuke-san hebat, sudah level up menjadi level 3" puji Sakura padaku.

"Hn" balasku, sekarang kami sedang istirahat di bawah pohon besar. Saat kami melawan monster tadi, aku dan Sakura melawan beberapa monster seperti anjing hutan dan serigala tapi si baka-niki sialan itu hanya menonton. Di tempat ini hanya ada monster yang menyerupai hewan buas karena hanya newbie yang bermain di sini, tapi aku terkejut saat melihat sakura yang langsung handal memakai weapon skill dan permainan pedangnya juga tidak buruk walaupun ia masih sulit untuk menggunakan teknik spiritnya.

"Sakura, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya kakakku pada Sakura.

"Tentu" jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Kamu bilang temanmu ada janji denganmu di sini, mana dia?" tanya kakakku lagi.

"Eh, benar juga, sekarang sudah sore tapi dia belum datang." Kata Sakura membenarkan ucapan Itachi.

"Mungkin tersesat karena ini pertama kalinya memainka game ini" kata Itachi, "atau mungkin cyro gearnya rusak jadi tidak bisa masuk ke gameini. Lebih baik sekarang kau log out dan menelponnya" sarannya pada Sakura.

"Baiklah" Sakurapun membuka menu utama, "tidak ada" ucapnya.

"Hn?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada pilihan log out" jawabnya

"Tentu saja ada, di bawah menu option" kata kakakku sambil membuka menu utama, "aneh, kenapa tidak ada ?" tanyanya heran karena tombol yang dimaksudnya tidak ada, "kalau kau Sasuke? " tanya Itachi padaku.

"Tidak ada" jawabku datar setelah mencari tombol log out di menu utamaku.

"Aneh, mungkin ada bug atau program error" kata kakakku mengira-ngira penyebab masalah ini. Tiba-tiba muncul link dengan tanda seru di depan wajah kakakku. "Ada pesan dari GM" katanya, iapun membaca pesan yang hanya bisa dilihatnya, "Aku harus ke tempat GM, kalian pergi saja ke newbie town dan tunggu sampai ada pemberitahuan selanjutnya" ujarnya, iapun mengambil sebuah kartu hitam dengan tulisan **GM** berwarna putih lalu merobeknya. Tubuh kakakkupun diselmuti cahaya putih lalu menghilang.

"Sekarang bagai mana Sasuke-san? " tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Kita ke newbie town" ucapku, tiba-tiba tubuh kami berdua di selimuti cahaya putih dan cahaya putih itu menutupi pandanganku.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**24-Juli-2027**

**Hall of BIO**

**04.01 PM**

Cahaya putih yang menyelimutiku pun menghilang, sekarang aku berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang, "Sasuke-san" kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku, akupun mencari sumber suara itu dan melihat Sakura di antara sekerumunan orang, dan aku menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Sakura padaku.

"Sepertinya kita di teleport kesini secara paksa" jawabku

"Lihat, di atas sana" teriak seseorang di kejauhan, semua orang disini langsung melihat ke atas. Di atas terlihat lubang hitam yang melayang dengan garis berputar di sekitarnya, dan keluarlah seseorang dari lubang itu, dia berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya dan menggunakan mantel hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Selamat datang di duniaku" ucapnya dengan lantang dan keras sampai semua orang di tempat ini mendengarnya.

"Namaku Pain, aku bukan player, staf, ataupun Game master dari game ini, aku adalah virus yang melebihi mereka semua. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah dewa dunia ini" ucapnya lagi, "Kalian mungkin sudah mengetahui bahwa kalian tidak dapat keluar dari dunia ini, dan sekarang aku akan memberi tahu kenapa. Tapi sebelum itu, lihatlah ke bawah lantai yang kalian pijak" ujarnya, dan semua orang pun melihat kebawah dan lantaipun berubah menjadi cermin.

Tiba-tiba tempat ini menjadi ribut seketika, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada orang yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

"Wajahku,ini wajah asliku, bukan wajah char yang kubuat" katanya. Akupun mengerti sekarang, penyebab semua orang yang tiba-tiba kaget dan bingung. Aku melihat ke arah kananku dan melihat keadaan Sakura yang tidak berubah.

"Sekarang tubuh kalian sama dengan tubuh yang ada di dunia nyata, aku kan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" ucap seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengaku sebuah virus bernama Pain. "Sekarang, dunia ini adalah dunia kalian, jika HP kalian habis maka cyro gear di dunia nyata akan mengirim implus ke otak kalian dan memaikan fungsi otak kalian, dengan kata lain, jika kalian mati di sini maka kalian juga akan mati di dunia nyata. Cyro gear punya pengunci di bagian penyangga belakang kepala, jika kunci itu rusak atau berusaha di buka maka kalian juga akan mati." Dia berhenti berbicara sejenak, "aku sudah menyebarkan berita ini di dunia nyata, di semua media. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena sudah ada 374 player yang cyro gearnya berusaha di lepas dan kini mereka sudah mati sebagai bukti bahwa aku tidak main-main.

"Brengsek" ucapku pelan.

"Ada 101 sektor di dunia ini, dan untuk keluar dari dunia ini maka kalian harus mengalahkanku di sektor terakhir. Setiap sektor di hubungkan dengan gerbang teleport, dan untuk membuka suatu sektor kalian harus membunuh Boss yang menjaga gerbang teleport yang berada di sektor sebelumnya. Sampai jumpa di sektor 101 dan . . ." dia memberi jeda sejenak " selamat bermain" iapun kembali masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tadi dan lubang itupun menghilang dari langit.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author : Yah, kenapa sebuah cerita pasti berakhir di bagian yang seru sih?

Sasuke : Kan lu yang bikin.

Sakura : Authornya rada error.

Author : Kalu gua error, kanapa kalian mau di pair di fic gua? Berarti kalian lebih error dari gua karena mau main di fic buatan orang error.

Sakura & Sasuke : (nyabut Samurai)

Author : (sudah berkeringat dingin)

Naruto & Itachi : Kalian bisa mendoakan keselamatan author dengan me-review.


	2. Chapter 2

I borrow the main characters from

**M**a**s**a**s**h**i K**i**s**h**i**m**o**t**o**

Inspired by

**S**w**o**r**d A**r**t O**n**l**i**n**e

This fic is **mine**

Author's note : Kembali lagi dengan author yang satu ini di fic favorit kalian. Aku lupa ngasih tau bahwa di fic ini si Sasuke kurang terkenal dan latar belakang Sakura nanti akan ku ceritakan, atau mungkin sudah ada yang menebak-nebak karena Sakura memakai Cyro limited edition? . Di chap ini nanti ada adegan fight dan akan ku tambah romance nya. Dan harus kalian perhatikan kalimat-kalimat yang diketik dengan **huruf tebal**. Kalo ada yang tau game **Monster Hunter **Ps2, aku akan memasukan banyak monster dari game itu. Satu lagi, aku tidak terampil dalam adegan fight dan ecchi jadi aku minta bantuan kembaranku yang bisa dibilang (bisik-bisik : mesum).

Ken : Aku denger.

Dan kalo ada yang menyadari nama **Rikendo **adalah gabungan dari dua nama, nama asliku dan kembaranku, berarti IQ kalian lebih dari 100.

Untuk sekedar info, genre utamanya Adventure, Fantasy, dan Romance.

Fic's note: This fic maybe have genre:Fantasy /Adventure /Romance /Friendship /Sci-Fi /Mystery and maybe Humor. Naruto dkk berumur 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA dan saya harap saya tidak membuang waktu reader sekalian untuk membaca fic ini. Sebelum membaca fic ini, aku sarankan untuk mensearch gambar **Velociprey **dan **Rathian.**

Warning: M rate, Typo (newbie author), OCC, Lemon (masih lama).

Pairing : SasuSaku

Side Pair: NaruHina SaiIno ShikaTema GaaraShion and many more.

Enjoy the story ^_^

NPC : Character yang dibuat oleh game

Quest : Tugas yang diberi oleh NPC pemberi quest

Item Storage : Tempat penyipanan item secara digital.

Weapon storage : Tempat penyimpanan senjata secara digital.

**Chapter 2 : Sepecial Ability**

**13-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**09.36 AM**

**Sasuke Pov**

Sudah 3 bulan lebih aku berada di dalam game ini, dan sekarang aku sedang berada di suatu taman di sebuh kota. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah kursi batu panjang sambil membaca koran berjudul **BIO News**, di sini tertulis bahwa korban dari game ini sudah berjumlah 3.268 orang dan Sektor 3 sudah terbuka karena bulan lalu aku yang membunuh boss sektor 2. Dan sekarang aku menunggu seseorang yang sedang membeli makanan.

"Sasuke-kun, ini, nanti keburu dingin" ucap seseorang di depanku, akupun menurunkan koran yang menghalangi pandanganku dan mendapati Sakura menyodorkan makanan yang terlihat seperti daging bakar kecil yang di tusuk oleh sebuah lidi.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku setelah menyimpan koran tadi tadi ke item storage dan mengambil makanan yang Sakura tawarkan padaku.

"Sate bison" jawabnya sambil menggigit makanan itu dan kamipun berjalan meninggalkan taman. Semenjak game ini menjadi game kematian, Sakura selalu bersamaku dan aku tak keberatan, tapi entah kenapa aku malah senang saat ia bersamaku. Hanya saja sampai sekarang, semenjak Itachi meninggalkan kami berdua di Beginer Field kami tidak melihat atau mendengar kabarnya lagi.

"Eh" ucapnya saat aku mengelap noda bekas makanan yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Ada noda di bibirmu" ucapku datar dan kembali fokus pada jalan di depanku. Sekarang kami berjalan di tengah keramaian pusat kota, di sini banyak yang berjualan berbagai perlengkapan dan makanan. Kota ini banyak mempunyai bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Mencari Quest" jawabku singkat lalu berjalan ke sebuah kios dan membeli sebuah tomat setelah menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan Sakura tadi.

"Ada NPC pemberi quest" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki berpakaian kesatria tanpa pelindung kepala dengan tanda seru kuning di atasnya yang berada di sisi jalan, dan kamipun menghampirinya.

"Teman-temanku di kepung di **Predator Forest** oleh kawanan **Velociprey** dan mereka kalah jumlah, bisakah kalian menyelamatkan mereka? " tanya NPC itu saat kami ada di depannya.

Muncul link di depanku bertuliskan GP : 10.000 EXP : 300, Accept Quest? akupun menekan tombol yes yang berada di link itu. Kamipun meninggalkan NPC itu dan berniat pergi ke Predator Forest yang berada di sektor 3.

Saat kami sudah berjarak lumayan jauh aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat NPC tadi sedang menawari quest kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak familiar bagiku, akupun kembali fokus kepada jalan di depanku. Di game ini, sebuah quest bisa di tawarkan pada banyak orang dan hadiahnya akan diberikan kepada orang yang menyelesaikan quest tersebut.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**13-September-2027**

**Sektor 3, Predator Forest**

**10.48 AM**

Sekarang kami berada di Predator Forest dan mencari para kesatria yang dikepung oleh para Forest adalah hutan yang dihuni oleh monster-monster predator pemakan daging seperti Velociprey. Menurut buku yang dulu kubaca, Velociprey adalah dinosaurus berwujud seperti Utahraptor berkulit biru muda, mempunyai kuku hitam dan jambul oranye di atas kepalanya, mereka sering berkelompok dan setiap kelompok mempunyai pemimpin yaitu seekor Velocidrome, Velocidrome adalah Velociprey yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa mereka susah sekali ditemukan?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

"Hutan ini sangat luas, tentu saja sulit untuk mencari sekelompok kecil ksatria." Jawabku malas karena Sakura menanyakan hal bodoh.

"Aaaaaargh"

Kami mendengar teriakan seseorang dan langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut. Kami menemukan seorang kesatria yang bersandar di bawah pohon dengan kondisi penuh bekas cakaran bercahaya merah.

"Apa yang terjadi? dimana kawan-kawanmu?" Tanyaku kepada kesatria itu.

"Di belakang sana" jawabnya.

"Sakura, rawat dia!" ucapku pada Sakura dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang kesatria itu tunjukan. Aku melihat salah satu Velociprey dan langsung menebasnya dengan weapon skill, lalu velociprey itupun terbelah dua dan menjadi pecahan kaca.

Setelah melewati beberapa pohon aku menemukan arena pertarungan 6 kesatria dengan sekelompok Velociprey berjumlah 8 ekor. Akupun langsung menebas beberapa Velociprey yang akan menyerang kesatria, lalu aku menusukan samuraiku tepat di dada Velociprey yang menyrangku. Aku menyadari ada Veloci yang mencoba mencakarku dari belakang, aku ingin menebasnya tapi samuraiku masih menancap di tubuh Veloci yang ada di depanku.

"Sial" ucapku

"Wind slash" ucap suara seseorang yang aku kenali, tiba-tiba ada angin yang berbentuk bulan sabit mengenai Veloci di belakangku dan mahluk itupun terbelah dua dan menjadi pecahan kaca lalu meninggalkan sebuah item.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku Teme" ucap seseorang yang menempelkan punggungnya pada punggungku, Naruto. Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan dugaanku, aku mendapati seorang pemuda memakai kaus biru dengan celana dan rompi oranye, pedang panjang besar yang lebarnya 5 cm, ikat kepala hitam dan alas kaki sama seperti Sakura.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu" ucapku sambil menendang Veloci yang ada di depanku untuk mencabut samuraiku. Akupun bepikir sejenak.

"Semuanya, cari pasangan dan buat posisi saling membelakangi!" teriakku pada sekumpulan kesatria yang sedang melawan Veloci dan merekapun langsung melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan.

"Aaaaaaaargh" teriak seseorang dari salah satu kesatria yang diserang oleh Velocidrome, pemimpin kawanan Velociprey.

"Kalian semua, urus saja yang kecil, aku yang akan membunuh yang besar! " teriakku memerintah mereka dan berlari menuju ke arah Velocidrome.

Aku langsung menyiapkan samuraiku dengan posisi terbalik di tangan kananku dan senjataku langsung mengeluaran sinar biru.

' slaash '

Akupun berada di belakang Velicidrome dan Velocidrome itupun terluka di sepanjang tubuh bagian sampingnya. "Chidori" ucapku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan terciptalah petir di tanganku. Aku langsung berbalik ke arah Velocidrome, saat pedangku sudah bercahaya lagi dan akan menggunakan weapon skill, Velocidrome itu menggunakan ekornya untuk menindihku dan aku langsung menebas ekornya sampai putus. Setelah itu, aku langsung ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan menusuk tubuhnya dengan Chidori. Velocidrome itu diam sejenak lalu pecah menjadi pecahan kaca berwarna biru dan meniggalkan sebuah item.

Velocidrome Claw akupun mengambil item tersebut dan menyimpannya ke item storage lalu memasukan samuraiku ke sarum pedang yang ada di pinggang belakangku. Aku melihat keadaan sekelilingku, sepertinya semua Velociprey sudah di bunuh. Quest Compelete

"Hebat"

"Belum pernah aku melihat seseorang menggunakan Weapon skill dan Spirit ability secara bersamaan"

"Mengagumkan"

Terdengar surara para kesatria itu memujiku dan bertepuk tangan. Akupun melihat ke arah si Dobe, dia terlihat membalakan matanya.

"Kau hebat sekali Teme, kau bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan pada mahluk itu untuk membalas!" Seru si Dobe itu padaku sambil menyimpan pedangnya di punggung dengan pasisi sedikit miring. Aku melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang membantu kesatria yang tadi terluka di bawah pohon untuk berjalan, para kesatria lain langsung membantu mereka.

"Sasuke-kun tidak menyisakan monster untukku." Ucapnya dengan nada sebal karena tidak mendapat monster satupun.

"Velociprey adalah monster level 7, aku sekarang level 11 sedangkan kau masih level 6, sulit untuk membunuh monster yang levelnya di atas kita." Balasku. Aku bisa level up dengan cepat karena mendapat banyak hint dari buku yang dulu Itachi berikan.

"Siapa ini Sasuke? Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku. Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sakura.

"Ayo kembali ke kota." Ucapku sambil menyusul para kesatria yang hendak pulang tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakang.

"Benarkah!? Hihihi"

"Benar, aku tidak berbohong Sakura"

Aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan si Dobe dan Sakura, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku saat Sakura dekat-dekat dengan si Dobe itu.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**13-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**08.30 PM**

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan, aku lapar." Rengek Sakura padaku.

"Kita harus memesan kamar untuk istirahat." Kataku pada Sakura karena jika penginapan penuh, terpaksa harus tidur di luar. Di game ini semuanya sama seperti dunia nyata, kami bisa mengantuk, sakit seperti terkena demam, bahkan bermimpi.

"Tapi aku sangat lapar." Rengeknya lagi.

Akupun menghela napas, "Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Benarkahh!? Mmmm..." dia berpikir sejenak sambil melihat sekelilingnya, "Itu saja" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kios yang menjual ramen(Author : kiosnya sama kayak Ichiraku Ramen). Kamipun memasuki kios ramen tersebut.

"Ingin pesan ramen apa?" Tanya seorang pria tua yang sepertinya seorang NPC, munculah link yang bertuliskan berbagai macam ramen, akupun memilih Original Ramen2. Setelah itu langsung muncul 2 mangkok ramen di atas meja yang ada di depanku lalu aku menggeser 1 mangkok ramen kedepan Sakura yang duduk dikananku.

"Makasih Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura bertrima kasih padaku. Akupun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sakura memakan ramen itu dengan lahap.

Aku menjepit mie ramen dan mengankatnya dari mangkok, saat aku akan memasukan ramen ke dalam mulutku aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Aku mendapati seorang pemuda sedang meminum kuah ramen dari mangkoknya sehingga wajahnya tertutupi mangok, di sebelah kiri pemuda itu ada 5 mangkok kosong yang di tumpuk dan 2 mangkok ramen yang masih penuh.

'Apa-apaan orang ini? dia mau menghabiskan 8 mangkok ramen sekaligus.' Pikirku, iapun menurunkan mangkok yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Dobe!?" ucapku sedikit terkejut karena melihat sahabat masa kecilku ini.

"Teme!? Sakura!?" ucapnya yang juga terkejut melihat kami.

Merasa dipanggil, Sakurapun menoleh kearah Naruto, "Naruto-san!?" Sakurapun ikut terkejut saat melihat Naruto, dan terlebih lagi saat ia melihat tumpukan mangkok kosong di dikat Naruto.

'Apa belum cukup setelah seharian aku melakukan quest dengannya' pikirku.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**13-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**10.25 PM**

Aku sekarang sedang berjalan melewati berbagai bangunan kayu sambil mencari penginapan untuk istirahat, sudah lebih dari sepuluh penginapan kudatangi, tapi semuanya sudah penuh. Dan gadis yang menyebabkan semua itu sekarang tidur di punggungku, dengan kata lain dia tidur sambil ku gendong di belakang punggungku.

Akupun melihat sebuah penginapan, bangunan itu lumayan besar dengan dua lantai dan terbuat dari kayu. Aku langsung memasuki penginapan itu.

"Apa masih ada 2 kamar kosong? " tanyaku pada seorang pria tua yang sepertinya NPC pemilik penginapan tersebut, ia berpenampilan seperti seorang gelandangan.

"Hanya ada 1 kamar yang tersisa." Kata pria tua itu.

"Aku ambil." Balasku karena tak ada pilihan lain.

"Nickname? " tanya pria tua itu.

"Sasuke" jawabku.

"Lantai 2 Nomor 7" ucapnya. Akupun langsung menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar yang bertuliskan angka 7, aku berjalan ke arah kasur dan membaringkan Sakura dengan posisi menghadap ke arahku. Untuk memesan sebuah kamar maka kita harus memberikan nickname, maka hanya pemilik nickname tersebut yang bisa membuka pintu. Aku menyimpan samuraiku ke weapon storage lalu berbaring di atas kasur membelakangi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun" kudengar suara Sakura pelan memanggilku"

"Hn?" tanyaku.

"Dingin" jawabnya pelan. Akupun bangun langsung mencari selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun tidak ada selembar kainpun untuk dijadikan selimut. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbaring dan menarik Sakura ke pelukanku dan menjadikan tanganku sebagai bantal untuknya.

"Engh" lenguhnya pelan, akupun memejamkan mataku dan masuk ke alam mimpiku.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**14-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**06.30 AM**

**Sakura pov**

"Ungh" aku melenguh saat cahaya menyinari mataku yang masih tertutup. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, namun rasa kantuk mengalahkanku dan akupun mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Saat hampir terlelap lagi, aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak di pinggangku. Aku mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak itu dengan tanganku dan mendapati sesuatu seperti telapak tangan seseorang. Aku melawan rasa kantuk lalu membuka mataku dan mendapati paras tampan seseorang yang kukenal.

1

2

3

'Blush'

Wajahkupun memerah saat menyadari wajah Sasuke-kun berada 5 cm dari wajahku. Aku mencoba menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya namun ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Wajahku menjadi lebih merah saat menyadari posisiku yang di peluk Sasuke-kun.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." Panggilku pelan terbata-bata karena gugup. "Sasuke-kun" panggilku lagi namun lebih keras.

"Hn" responnya dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Bangun" ucapku, "Ini sudah pagi" lanjutku lagi. Bukannya bangun, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Berisik" ucapnya singkat. Wajahku menjadi lebih merah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Tiin" Tiba-tiba muncul link dengan tanda seru di antara wajahku dan wajah Sasuke-kun, iapun langsung membuka matanya.

"Dari si Dobe" katanya sambil terlihat membaca sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihatnya. Sasuke-kun langsung melepas pelukannya dan bangun dari kasur, entah kenapa ada perasaan kecewa saat ia melepas pelukannya padaku. "Ada perburuan **Secret Boss**." Katanya lagi dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Secret Boss? Apa itu? " tanyaku tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Secret Boss adalah Boss yang di sembunyikan di setiap sektor. Berbeda dengan boss penjaga gerbang teleport, jika ada player yang menyerangnya dan player itu tidak mati sampai Secret Boss itu mati maka akan diberi **Rare Item Khusus **atau **Sepesial Ability. **Tapi membunuh Secret Boss tidak akan membuka gerbang teleport."

"Ohh" responku setelah penjelasan panjang dari Sasuke-kun.

"Ayo, Naruto menunggu di **Dead Volcano.**" Ucap Sasuke-kun.

"Hm" balasku sambil mengangguk.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**14-September-2027**

**Sektor 2, Dead Volcano**

**07.30 AM**

**Sasuke Pov**

"Teme!" panggil seseorang dari kejauah, sekarang aku ada di padang rumput yang luas dan sepi, sedangkan Dead Volcano adalah hutan yang cukup luas dan berada di ujung padang rumput ini, di tengah hutan itu terdapat gunung batu yang terlihat seperti gunung api. Aku melihat Naruto bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang bermata onyx sama sepertiku, ia memakai kaus putih berlengan panjang ungu muda, celana yang senada dengan rambutnya, alas kaki yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sakura, dan senjata tombak besi putih-indigo yang panjangnya lebih dari tinggi gadis itu dengan mata pisau lebar di atasnya. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka ada seorang pemuda memakai memakai topeng merah bermotif pusaran dengan lubang kecil di sisi kanan.

Aku memperhatikan pemuda itu, aku langsung berlari kearahnya saat melihat mantel hitam yang dipakainya bercorak awan merah, mantel yang sama seperti yang dipakai seseorang atau sesuatu yang bernama Pain. "Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanyaku sambil mengarahkan katanaku di lehernya saat berada di depannya.

"Tenang Teme, dia hanya NPC" ucap Naruto menenangkanku. Aku sedikit heran 'NPC?' pikirku, lalu aku melihat tanda seru hitam di atas orang asing ini. Aku langsung mengingat informasi dari buku yang pernah ku baca dulu, di buku itu tertulis macam-macam jenis quest. Quest tanda seru kuning adalah quest umum yang yang cukup mudah, quest tanda seru merah adalah quest yang cukup sulit karena harus mencari atau membunuh sesuatu tapi tidak diberitahukan dimana lokasi target, sedangkan quest tanda seru hitam adalah quest sepesial yang sangat langka dan sangat sulit karena melibatkan monster setingkat boss penjaga gerbang di sektor itu atau melibatkan berpuluh-puluh monster kuat.

"Jika kau mau membunuhku, cepat lakukan." Ucap NPC itu dengan tenang, merasa aneh dengan NPC ini akupun menebaskan samuraiku ke dadanya. Tepat sesuai dugaanku, samuraiku menembus tubuhnya tapi tidak melukainya sedikitpun.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? " tanya Sakura setelah berada di sampingku.

"Perhatikan baik-baik mantel yang dikenakan orang ini." Ujarku pada Sakura sambil menyimpan kembali samuraiku.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan mantelnya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

'APA' batinku terkejut mendengar yang dia tanyakan, "Kau tak ingat?" tanyaku balik dengan nada heran. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng sambil memasang wajah polos. "Kau ingat 3 bulan lalu saat virus bernama Pain muncul? " tanyaku lagi pada Sakura

"Ingat" jawabnya.

"Kau ingat mantel yang virus itu kenakan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ingat"jawabnya lagi.

"Perhatikan sekali lagi mantel yang orang ini kenakan" ujarku, iapun memperhatikan orang bertopeng itu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah dia-" ucapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan langsung bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Teme, sebaiknya kau langsung mendengarkan quest darinya." Ujar si Dobe padaku.

"Apa questnya?" tanyaku pada orang asing ini.

"Namaku Tobi, aku adalah anggota dari suatu clan. Clan itu sekarang mendapat krisis keuangan, aku ingin kau membunuh seekor naga. Naga itu adalah Secret Boss di level ini, Boss itu bernama **Rathian**. Setelah membunuhnya, kau harus menemukan sarangnya lalu kembali padaku. Aku akan menjual telur-telurnya. " jelasnya. Tiba-tiba ada link muncul di depanku, GP : 30 % hasil penjualan telur EXP : Level bertambah hingga 2 tingkat, Accept sepecial quest? Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat hadiah EXP yang tertulis di link itu. "Satu telur Rathian kira-kira di hargai 1 juta GP, dalam sekali bertelur Rathian akn mengeluarkan 2 sampai 3 telur." Lanjutnya dan membuat kami semua terkejut.

Akupun melihat ke arah Naruto, ia lalu mengangguk lalu melihat ke arah gadis yang ada di belakangnya dan gadis itu juga mengangguk. Aku menoleh kebelakang melihat Sakura yang tampak ragu, tapi ia ikut mengangguk. Aku lalu menekan tombol Yes yang ada di link itu.

"Hmm, kalian cukup berani. Baiklah, ini, aku memberikan item khusus quest ini. Pakai di saat salah satu dari kalian hampir Game Over" iapun menyerahkan sebuah pil sebesar kelereng padaku. Tiba-tiba tercipta garis membentuk pusaran yang berpusat di matanya, lalu ia terhisap ke dalam lubang itu, kamipun terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, kita berkenalan dulu." Kata Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana, ia lalu menarik gadis indigo yang ada di belakangnya. "Kenalkan, ini Hinata" lanjut Naruto, sedangkan gadis itu terlihat gugup.

"Wah, akhirnya aku mendapat teman seorang gadis. Salam kenal Hinata, namaku Sakura." Ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Gadis indigo itu.

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura-san." Balas gadis itu pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita menyusun rencana untuk membunuh secret bo-"

"Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan dirimu dulu" potong Sakura yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

Akupun menghela napas, "Sasuke" ucapku singkat pada Hinata. Aku tak tau kenapa aku selalu menuruti permintaan gadis buble gum itu.

"Sa-salam kenal Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata.

"Hn" balasku. Kamipun langsung menyusun rencana dan strategi jika boss itu tiba-tiba muncul. Setelah itu kami memasuki hutan Dead Volcano.

"Teme, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan boss itu? " tanya Naruto padaku.

"Ada alasan kenapa tempat ini di namakan Dead Volcano, gunung batu besar yang ada di sana adalah gunung mati, gunung itu memiliki kawah tetapi tidak ada magma di dalamnya. Seluruh tempat ini adalah hutan, dan satu-satunya tempat cukup besar untuk di jadikan sarang seekor naga adalah kawah gunung itu." Jelasku.

"Jadi maksudmu kita langsung memasuki sarangnya dan melawannya? " tanya si Dobe lagi.

"Hn" jawabku, "kebanyakan naga berburu makanan di malam hari, ada kemungkinan sekarang naga itu sedang istirahat." Lanjutku. "Aku sedikit meragukan Hinata, berapa levelnya?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Walaupun begitu dia level 8. Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan Sakura, dia masih level 6." Balas Naruto.

"Sakura memiliki gerakan yang cepat dan ilmu pedang yang bagus, menurutku dia lebih hebat dalam menggunakan weapon skill dari pada kau." Balasku sambil melirik ke belakang melihat Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Benarkah!? Bahkan kau mengakui Sakura hebat, berarti dia benar-benar hebat." Ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba di depan kami muncul gorila-gorila hitam seukuran orang dewasa dengan taring besar dari mulut bagian bawah.

"Tunggu" kataku pada Naruto saat ia akan mengambil pedangnya. "Sakura, kau saja yang melawan mereka" ujarku pada Sakura.

"Baik" ucapnya, ia sudah memegang pedang di tangan kanannya dan berlari ke arah sekumpulan gorila itu. Pedangnya bersinar putih dan ditebaskan ke 2 ekor gorila, pinggang gorila itupun terbelah dua dan langsung pecah menjadi pecahan kaca. Gorila itu mempunyai level di bawah Sakura jadi cukup mudah untuknya. Dia menggunakan weapon skill secara berulang-ulang dengan cepat, lalu muncullah link di depan Sakura Congratulation! You have reach level 7 . "Yeeey, aku level 7!" serunya senang.

"Teme memang benar, kau sangat hebat Sakura" puji si Dobe saat Sakura sudah membunuh semua gorila itu dan mencapai level 7.

"Kau hebat Sakura-san" Ucap Hinata yang ikut memuji Sakura.

"Biasa saja kok" Ucap Sakura sedikit merona karena mendapat pujian.

"Ayo, kita membuang-buang waktu" ujarku datar dan kembali berjalan. Kamipun sampai di kaki gunung yang berada di tengah tengah hutan Volcano, gunung ini tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin hanya setinggi 100 meter. "Kita masuk lewat gua di sana" ujarku sambil menunjuk ke gua yang mengarah ke dalam gunung. Kamipun masuk ke dalam gua tersebut dan tak sampai semenit kami menemukan ujung gua.

"Diam" ucapku pelan, akupun berjalan pelan untuk melihat ke ujung gua. Di ujung gua tersebut ada ruang kosong yang luas seluas kawah gunung dan di atasnya ada lubang kawah besar untuk naga itu keluar masuk sarangnya. Di sana terdapat seekor naga besar membelakangiku, badannya terlihat bergerak-gerak. "Kita lakukan sesuai rencana" ujarku setengah berbisik, mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka semua berjalan pelan ke sampingku. Naruto menaruh tangannya di depan dadanya "Wind slash" bisiknya, iapun menebaskan tengannya kedepan. Terciptalah angin berbentuk bulan sabit yang mengarah ke dinding atas di depan naga tersebut. Rathian itu langsung melihat ke arah batu dinding yang berjatuhan. Aku dan Sakura langsung berlari ke arah ekor Rathian dan menebas ekornya dengan weapon skill. Ujung ekor Rathian sangat berbahaya karena dapat menyemprotkan racun.

"Slash" Ekornyapun putus, "Rooaaarrrr" naga itu mengaum dan berbalik. Aku dan Sakura langsung mundur tapi Rathian langsung berlari ke arah kami, senjataku dan senjata Sakura kembali bersinar. Tapi bukannya menghampiri kami, Rathian malah mengibaskan sayapnya dan terciptalah angin yang mendorongku dan Sakura hingga membentur dinding kawah.

"Ahk" pekik Sakura saat membentur dinding.

"Sakura" panggilku, Rathian langsung membuka mulutnya dan menembakan bola api ke arahku dan Sakura. "Wind strike" ucap Naruto sambil menembakan bola angin besar ke arah bola api Rathian dan,

"Duaaaarrrrr" bola api itu meledak bersama gelombang angin yang cukup besar.

"Sekarang Hinata" seru Naruto. Hinata yang sudah berada di sisi kanan Rathian langsung menebaskan tombaknya dengan weapon skill ke kaki kanan Rathian.

"Hyaaah." "Slash"

Kaki kanan Rathianpun terluka dan langsung jatuh, Rathian berusaha bangun dan merentangkan sayapnya.

"Naruto, serang dia, dia akan terbang!" teriakku pada Naruto. Rathian menghempaskan sayapnya dan berhasil mengankat tubuhnya 2 meter di atas tanah.

"Wind Slash" ia menebaskan pedangnya, ia menggabungkan senjata dengan Spirit Ability. Tapi sayangnya Rathian berhasil menghindar dan menembakan bola Api ke arah Naruto dan tepat mengenai tanah dan meledak di depan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari ke arah Naruto. Aku langsung berbalik dan berlari di dinding secara vertikal ke atas dan saat aku lebih tinggi dari Rathian aku melompat ke arahnya.

"Chidori" ucapku dan tercipta petir di tangan kananku yang sedang memegang samurai secara terbalik. Rathian membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menembakan bola api ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Berengsek" ucapku karena merasa tidak akan sempat menolong mereka, aku terkejut melihat Sakura berlari ke arah mereka dan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Flash Light." Ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu keluarlah cahaya menyilaukan dari keduatangannya dan Rathianpun berpaling ke arah lain karena silau. Akupun mendarat di punggung Rathian dan melompat lagi ke lehernya lalu menusuk kepalanya dan seluruh tubuh Rathian tersengat petir. Rathianpun berhenti menghempaskan sayapnya dan jatuh ke tanah. Aku mencabut samuraiku dan menghampiri Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku, aku melihat HP Naruto 147/9.500 dan terus berkurang. Hinata dan Sakura langsung panik karena Naruto hampir game over, 'Pakai di saat salah satu dari kalian hampir Game Over' aku teringat perkataan Tobi sebelum ini. Aku langsung membuka menu utama dan menekan item benama **Regeneration pil**, lalu di tanganku muncul pil coklat seukuran kelerang.

"Makan pil ini" ujarku pada Naruto yang terbaring lemah di pangkuan Hinata. Narutopun memakan pil yang ku berikan dan HP nya berhenti berkurang di angka 1 dan kembali bertambah.

Akupun berbalik melihat Rathian yang sekarat dan tak lama kemudian Rarthian pecah menjadi pecahan kaca. Tiba-tiba di depan kami berempat muncul link, di depanku tertulis Congratulation! You've got sepecial ability from secret boss : **The Eye From The Cursed Clan** . Aku melihat link Sakura bertuliskan Congratulation! You've got sepecial ability from secret boss : **Spirit Of Healing** , lalu ke arah link Hinata yang bertuliskan Congratulation! You've got sepecial ability from secret boss : **The Seeing Blind Eye** dan saat itu juga onyx Hinata berubah warna menjadi sewarna mutiara. Aku langsung membaca isi link si Dobe, Congratulation! You've got sepecial ability from secret boss : **The Spirit From Nine Tailed Fox.**

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya selesai chap ini, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan apa arti ability-ability yang di dapat Naruto. Pertama Sasuke, The eye from the cursed clan artinya mata dari clan yang terkutuk atau **Sharingan**. Kedua Sakura, Spirit of healing artinya spirit yang menyembuhkan. Ketiga Hinata, The seeing blind eye artinya mata buta yang melihat atau **byakugan**. Dan yang terakhir Naruto, The spirit from nine tailed fox artinya spirit dari musang ekor sembilan atau **kyubi.**

Hinata : Naruto-kun tiduran di pangkuan aku *blushing berat lalu pingsan*

Sakura : Aku tidur di peluk Sasuke-kun *sama kayak Hinata*

Tobi : Enak banget di pairing.

Author : Ken, kenapa lu jago bikin romance?

Ken : Pengalaman.

Naruto : Authornya ketauan gak laku.

Author : Ken, kita ganti NaruHina jadi GaaraHina.

Naruto : Jangan ganti pair gue plis*sujud-sujud*

Sasuke & Ken : Riview untuk vote NaruHina atau GaaraHina.

**Balesan Riview**

**Haru-kun Uchiha :**

Aku harap dengan fic ini kamu akan ngerti Game Online, selamat belajar bermain game. Hehe :P

**Fran Fryn Kun :**

Akan ku usahain agar lebih menarik, thanks.

**dikdik717 :**

keren? Thanks, fic ini emang Basic Storynya kayak SAO.

**Ayako S-Savers :**

Thanks untuk sarannya, salam kenal juga

**iSakuraHaruno1 :**

ok

Maaf untuk yang reviewnya gk di bales karena aku hanya membalas riview yang punya akun FFN.

See you in the next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

I borrow the main characters from

**M**a**s**a**s**h**i K**i**s**h**i**m**o**t**o**

Inspired by

**S**w**o**r**d A**r**t O**n**l**i**n**e

This fic is **mine**

Ken's note : Berhubung saudara kembarku sedang sakit, aku akan menggantikannya menjadi author fic ini. Dan karena aku tidak begitu suka dengan humor, aku akan mengurangi humor dan memperbanyak romance. Di chap ini tudak akan ada fight dan banyak SasuSaku.

Fic's note: This fic maybe have genre:Fantasy /Adventure /Romance /Friendship /Sci-Fi /Mystery and lost Humor. Disarankan untuk men-search **Rebelion Sword**, **Oichi Basara**,**Ceanataur** dan **Blades Of Exile.** My last word,

Read and Review

Teleporter: tempat untuk melakukan teleport.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Boss**

**14-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Volcano Forest**

**11.00 AM**

**Sasuke Pov**

"Sepertinya kalian berhasil, selamat." Ucap Tobi sambil bertepuk tangan saat melihat kami keluar dari Volcano Forest.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak mungkin mati oleh monster sepeti itu." Balas si Dobe itu dengan bangga.

"Hn, kau lupa? Tadi kau itu sekarat." Kataku, "Ini, telur Rathian." Lanjutku sambil membuka item storage dan memberikan 2 telur Rathian.

"2 telur berarti 2 juta, 30%nya berarti 600.000GP." Katanya, "Baiklah, sebagai bonus aku akan mengajak kalian ke black market untuk menjual telur ini." Lanjutnya, lalu tercipta lagi pusaran di matanya dan kami semua terhisap ke dalam pusaran itu.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**14-September-2027**

**Sektor ?, Black Market**

**11.05 AM**

Kami berada di suatu tempat seperti pasar yang berada di gua yang sangat besar, di langit-langitnya terdapat banyak cahaya-cahaya biru terang seperti sekumpulan bintang. Pasar ini cukup sepi karena mngkin belum banyak yang menemukannya karena letaknya rahasia. Di pasar ini banyak yang berjualan senjata-senjata khusus dan item-item yang jarang di jual di Newbie town.

"Ini, 600.000 GP. Jika kalian ingin membeli sesuatu dulu silakan saja, dan jika kalian ingin keluar ada banyak teleporter di setiap ujung tempat ini" Tobi berkata seraya memunculkan kembali pusaran di matanya dan terhisap ke dalamnya. Aku langsung membagikan 150.000 GP pada yang lainnya.

"Aku akan membeli perlengkapan baru, kita berkumpul lagi di sini nanti." Ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalka mereka.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun, aku ikut." Seru Sakura sambil ikut berjalan di sampingku. Kamipun berjalan sambil melihat-lihat barang yang di jual di setiap kios. "Sasuke-kun mencari apa?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

"Senjata dan pakaian baru." Jawabku singkat, aku melihat toko yang berjualan armor dan costume yang cukup bagus dan langsung memasukinya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa ku bantu." Ucap penjaga toko dengan ramah saat kami memasuki toko ini.

"Aku mencari armor tipe speed." Ucapku pada si penjaga toko.

"Single armor atau paket armor?" Tanya penjaga toko itu padaku. Single armor adalah armor terpisah sedangkan paket armor adalah armor yang sepaket atau untuk seuruh tubuh.

"Paket amor." Jawabku.

"Sikalan pilih." Ujarnya lalu mencul link berisi daftar gambar paket armor yang lebih mirip pakaian biasa, aku memilih salah satu paket armor bernama Cold Black. Pakaianku bercahaya putih dan menjadi armor yang kupilih. Aku memakai kaus putih polos lengan pendek dan rompi hitam lengan pendek berkerah dengan resleting terbuka, lengan kaus dalam lebih panjang dari lengan rompi sehingga ada yang terlihat keluar dari rompi. Celanaku menjadi celana biru tua gelap dengan kain hitam yang menutupi jeansku (Ken : model kainnya sama seperti Sasuke di Shipuden) dengan tali tambang ungu besar melingkari pinggangku dan alas kaki yang sama.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Ucapku sambil membayar 43.000 GP. Akupun berbalik dan mendapati Sakura sedang melihat armor-armor yang di pajang di dinding toko, iapun menoleh ke arahku.

"Whoaa . . . Sasuke-kun keren." Puji Sakura, akupun tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan senang saat ia memujiku. "Aku juga mau beli armor!" Serunya langsung menghampiri penjaga toko.

"Aku menunggu di luar." Aku berkata sambil melangkah keluar dari toko itu. Tak sampai 5 menit Sakura keluar dari toko itu. Aku sempat terpaku melihat penampilannya sekarang. Sakura memakai rompi pink tanpa lengan (Ken : Sama seperti Shippuden) dengan manset putih yang menutupi pergelangan tangan sampai ketiaknya, celana jeans hitam dengan rok yang sama seperti sebelumnya, alas kaki sama sepertiku dan kain merah yang di pakai sebagai bando (Ken : Posisinya sama seperti ikat kepala Sakura di Shippuden). Dia memiliki tempat khusus untuk pedang di pinggang kirinya yang terbuat dari tali coklat.

"Bagaimana penampilanku menurut Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyondongkan bahu kanannya ke depan.

"Cantik" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Akupun menyadari ucapanku langsung memalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah.

"Kita harus mencari senjata baru" ucapku datar sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" serunya langsung menghampiriku dan berjalan di sampingku. Kamipun berjalan dan mencari pedagang senjata, disini banyak orang berdagang bermacam-macam senjata seperti busur panah, tombak, bowgun, dan yang lainnya. Aku tertarik saat melihat seseorang memakai mantel bertudung dengan icon pedang kecil di atas kepalanya tetapi tidak mempunyai kios seperti yang lainnya, kamipun menghampirinya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu anak muda?" Pedagang itu bertanya seraya mengangkat wajahnya, ia memakai masker perban dan matanya terlihat seperti mata ular.

"Aku mencari Katana tipe speed." Jawabku dengan nada datar sementara Sakura sepertinya sedikit takut melihat mata pedagang ini dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku punya sepasang." Aku terkejut saat ia membuat bentuk persegi dengan jarinya dan memunculkan menu utama. Aku teringat buku yang pernah kubaca dulu, pemain bisa menjual senjata atau item dengan memakai icon yang ada di menu aplikasi. Di tangan pedagang itu muncul katana biru donker gelap dan katana putih (Ken : Modelnya sama kayak Katana Sasuke di Shippuden tapi ujung sarum pedangnya segitiga tumpul).

"Silakan dicoba." Ujar sang pedagang sambil menyodorkan kedua pedang itu. Aku mengambil pedang hitam dan Sakura dengan takut-takut mengambil pedang putih. Aku dan Sakura berbalik lalu menarik katana itu dari sarumnya. Katanaku memiliki 2 mata pedang dengan besi polos, dan pedang Sakura sama denganku. Aku mencoba menebas-nebaskannya dan membolak-balikan pedang ini dari posisi normal ke posisi terbalik. Aku melihat Sakura menebas-nebaskan pedang putih itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanyaku, aku tak tau sejak kapan aku mulai bertanya pendapat orang lain.

"Hmm, pedangnya cukup ringan." Jawab Sakura.

"Kami ambil, berapa harganya?" Tanyaku, aku dan Sakura berbalik ke arah pedagang tadi. Kami langsung terkejut karena tidak mendapati pedagang itu.

"Dimana orang menyeramkan tadi ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sepertinya memakai teleport." Ucapku sambil berpikir karena ada yang sedikit aneh, karena jika menggunakan teleport tubuh akan bercahaya, walaupun kami membelakangi pedagang itu seharusnya tetap terlihat cahayanya karena tempat ini cukup gelap.

"Berarti dia memberikan pedang ini dengan gratis, kita beruntung Sasuke-kun. Walaupun ia agak menyeramkan tapi dia baik juga." Ucap Sakura senang karena mendapat pedang gratis. Aku langsung membuka weapon storage untuk mencari info pedang ini karena tidak ada informasi tentang pedang ini dibuku.

**Melns Tumsa Sword, **pasangan dari** Balta Gaisma Sword**. 1 dari 5 pedang legendaris. Meiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan pasangannya yaitu kekuatan pedang akan meningkat dan berevolusi sesuai dengan level player pemakai. Pedang ini akan 2 kali lebih kuat jika dipakai bersamaan dengan pasangnnya. Itulah yang tertulis pada info pedang itu.

"Sakura, coba kau lihat informasi pedangmu." Ujarku pada Sakura dan iapun membuka weapon storage.

**Balta Gaisma Sword, **pasangan dari** Melns Tumsa Sword**. 1 dari 5 pedang legendaris. Meiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan pasangannya yaitu kekuatan pedang akan meningkat dan berevolusi sesuai dengan level player pemakai. Pedang ini akan 2 kali lebih kuat jika dipakai bersama dengan pasangnnya. Informasi pedang Sakura sama dengan pedangku.

"Aneh, ada seorang player memiliki 2 pedang legendaris dan memberikannya kepada player yang tidak ia kenali secara cuma-cuma lalu menghilang tanpa jejak. Sebenarnya siapa dia? " Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin hanya seorang player baik hati yang suka bagi-bagi barang geratis." Ucap Sakura yang pastinya mengada-ngada. Akupun menjepit pedang ini dengan tali tambang di pinggang belakang dan sakura menaruh pedangnya di tempat khusus pedang di pinggang kirinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul link dengan tanda seru di depanku, akupun membaca pesan itu. "Ayo, Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggu." Ucapku, kamipun pergi ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata.

Aku melihat Naruto dan Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari kami, mereka sudah berganti penampilan. Sekarang Naruto memakai kaus putih dengan jaket oranye lengan panjng yang resleting terbuka (Ken : jaket sama seperti shippuden), celana jeans hitam dengan alas kaki hitam dan ikat kepala hitam. Pedangnya juga berganti menjadi pedang besar (Ken : seperti rebelion tanpa lambang tengorak). Hinata memakai jaket ungu muda dengan tudung putih tanpa lengan, manset putih dari pergelangan tangan sampai ketiak di tangan kanan, jeans putih dan alas kaki yang masih sama. Senjatanya berganti menjadi tombak besi ungu muda (Ken : model sama dengan tombak Oichi basara) dengan mata pisau tunggal dari besi puth/silver (Ken : mata pisau bentuknya sama dengan Blades of exile hanya warnanya besi putih/silver).

"Wahhh, kau cantik sekali Hinata." Puji sakura saat di depan Hinata.

"Sa-sakura-san juga cantik." Puji Hinata pada Sakura.

"Kita ke Newbie Town" ujarku.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**14-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**12,07 PM**

"Benarkah!? Beruntung sekali kalian, dapat senjata legendaris gratis." Seru si Dobe saat Sakura menceritakan dari mana aku dan dia mendapat pedang.

"Mata pedagang itu seperti ular, menyeramkan" ucap Sakura mengingat-ingat rupa pedagang itu.

"Se-sepertinya dia mendapat mata sepesial ability yang sama sepertiku." Kata Hinata, "Mu-mungkin dia tau cara memakai sepesial ability." Lanjut Hinata. Sepesial Ability yang kami dapat belum pernah kami gunakan karena belum ada yang bisa mengaktifkannya. Sedangkan menurut buku yang dulu kubaca, sepesial ability tidak punya gerakan khusus untuk mengatifkannya berarti hanya perlu mengucapkan namanya saja. Tapi di info sepesial ability itu tidak ada nama, hanya ada data tentang kemampuannya.

"Teme, tadi aku membeli buku ini di black market." Ucap Naruto padaku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku usang tanpa judul, "Kata penjualnya, buku ini berisi rahasia-rahasia game ini. Buku ini memakai bahasa inggris jadi aku tak bisa membacanya." Lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan buku yang ia pegang, akupun mengambil buku itu dan membukanya.

"Ini buku resep masakan." Ucapku setelah membaca halaman depan buku itu.

"Benarkah!? Berarti pedagang itu membohongiku, padahal dia hargai buku 15.000 GP." Wajahnya langsung muram mendengar ucapanku.

"Sini, biar kulihat." Sakura mengambil buku itu dari tanganku. "Kalo ada buku resep memasak berarti kita bisa memasak dong Sasuke-kun?." Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn" jawabku.

"Yeay! Aku akan mencoba memasak nanti." Serunya senang.

Kamipun mencari tempat untuk makan siang dan melakukan beberapa quest bersama.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**14-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**08.00 PM**

"Sasuke-kun, nanti cicipi masakanku ya?" Tanya yang lebih mirip ajakan Sakura padaku saat kami berjalan di lorong penginapan dengan vasilitas cukup lengkap.

"Hn" jawabku, dia seharian mencari bahan-bahan masakan untuk mencoba memasak dan meminta mencarikan penginapan yang mempunyai dapur di setiap kamar. Kami tiba di kamar bertuliskan 308 yang berarti lantai 3 nomor 08, ini kamar milik Sakura. Kamar di sebelahnya yaitu kamar 309 adalah kamar miliku. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Wahhh... luas sekali kamarnya." Ucapnya terkagum. Akupun duduk di tepi kasur dan membuka menu utama dan mengganti pakaianku ke pakaian yang dulu karena armor yang kupakai tidak nyaman untuk dipakai bersantai. Dapur ada di sudut kamar ini dekat jendela yang dapat di buka.

"Tadi aku membaca buku ini dan banyak penulisan nama bahan seperti Tomato menjadi Ttomato, huruf T di depannya menjadi dua. Menurutmu kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura padaku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Itu hanya salah penulisan data program." Jawabku.

"Tapi hampir semua resep banyak nama bahannya seperti itu, nih lihat." Ucap sakura sambil memperlihatkan isi buku itu. Dia benar, banyak nama bahan makanan penulisannya salah atau mungkin, sengaja di salahkan. Aku langsung mengambil pena bulu dan selembar kertas dari item storage. Aku mengambil buku itu dan membaca nama bahan yang salah di resep pertama.

"Ttomato (t), Chhocolatee(h & e), Eeeg(e), Mayyonis(y), butteer(e), Fflourr(f & r), Ooats (O), Mmilk(m), Saltt(t), Whhitee Ccocolate(h,e,c), Suugarr(u & r), Ssaucee(s & e), dan beberapa bahan lainnya dengan huruf yang salah (d,c,l,a,n,i,s,s,h,a,r,i,n,g,a,n).

Aku langsung menulis semua huruf yang salah dan menambahkan spasi di beberapa tempat sehinggan membentuk kata -**the eye from the cursed clan is sharingan-**. Huruf itu membentuk kalimat yang sama dengan sepesial ability yang kudapat.

"Sharingan?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku lalu melihat ke arah Sakura, ia terlihat terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ma-matamu." Ucapnya tergagap.

"Hn?" tanyaku karena ucapan Sakura urang jelas. Dia langsung membuka item storage dan memberikan cermin padaku.

"Lihat matamu." Ujar Sakura kepadaku. Akupun melihat ke cermin, aku terkejut saat mendapati mataku yang biasanya onyx sekarang menjadi sewarna merah darah dengan tiga simbol aneh di sisinya.

"Jadi ini mata dari clan yang terkutuk. Sepertinya ini benar-benar berisi rahasia tentang game ini." Kataku, "Sharingan" ucapku langsung melihat cermin dan mendapati mataku kembali menjadi onyx.

"Berarti cara-cara mengaktifkan sepesial ability milikku, Hinata, dan Naruto-san ada di sana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Akupun kembali melihat resep selanjutnya yang juga banyak bahan yang penulisan namanya salah. Akupun menyusun huruf sampai semua resep. Selama 1 jam aku membaca buku ini karena buku ini cukup tebal. Aku melihat keadaan Sakura yang sekarang sudah tertidur menghadapku. Akupun menyimpan kertas yang bertuliskan rahasia dari buku itu ke item storage dan berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat di depan pintu aku teringat hanya pemilik kamar yang bisa membuka pintu, akupun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berniat membangunkannya. Namun saat melihat wajahnya saat tertidur entah kenapa aku jadi tidak ingin membangunkannya. Seakan bergerak sendiri, aku membaringkan tubuku di samping Sakura dan menariknya kepelukanku dan menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantalnya sama seperti kemarin malam. Aku mengamati wajahnya sejenak dan tersenyum kecil, "Oyasumi" ucapku dan memejamkan mataku untuk mencoba tidur.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**15-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**07.45 AM**

Aku membuka mataku dan medapati wajah seorang gadis yang tertidur. Aku memandang wajahnya dalam diam. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk menyentuh pipinya, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan . . .

~Cup~

Aku mendaratkan bibirku pada keningnya lalu memandangi wajahnya lagi.

"Engh" Sakura melenguh saat aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Dia lalu membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapakali. "Sa-sasuke-kun" wajahnya langsung bersemu merah, "O-ohayo" ucapnya lagi.

"Ohayo" balasku dengan nada datar dan memejamkan mataku.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun tidur di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada gugup.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuka pintu kamar ini tapi kau malah tertidur sebelum aku keluar." Ucapku masih dengan nada datar.

"Bi-biar kubukakan pintu" ucapnya mencoba untuk bangun.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja untuk Sasuke-kun kembali ke kamar." Jawabnya.

"Ini sudah pagi, aku tak perlu kembali ke kamarku" ucapku, "Kita sarapan lalu mencari quest." Ujarku lalu duduk di tepi kasur lalu membuka menu utama untu mengganti bajuku kembali menjadi armor. Kamipun bangun dari kasur dan menuju pintu. Aku dan Sakura terkejut saat melihat si Dobe berdiri di depan pintu. Dia melihat kami dengan ekspresi bingung

"Na-naruto-san" kata Sakura sambil terkejut. Sakura lalu melihatku dan Naruto secara bergantian. "I-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucapnya panik karena Naruto melihat aku dan Sakura berada di kamar yang sama.

"Jadi kalian sudah sedekat ini? Sampai tidur bersama." Tanya Naruto menggoda kami.

"Hn, kita membuang-buang waktu." Ucapku datar meninggakan mereka.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura meninggalkan naruto dan menyusulku.

"Hey, Tunggu!" seru Naruto. Kami langsung ke tempat Hinata lalu sarapan dan setelah itu mencari quest.

**Battle Ierocis Online**

**15-September-2027**

**Sektor 1, Newbie Town**

**01.00 PM**

Setelah melakukan beberapa quest kamipun kembali ke Newbie Town untuk makan siang. Tapi saat kami berada di tengah kota kami melihat banyak player berkumpul di alun-alun kota.

"Kalian duluan saja." Ujarku kepada yang lain. Akpun bertanya ke salah satu player yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Beberapa player sudah menemukan gerbang teleport dan mereka juga menemukan boss." Jawab player itu. "Mereka akan mengumumkannya." Lanjutnya saat melihat seseorang menaiki panggung kayu yang ada tengah tempat ini.

"Selamat siang, namaku Sai. Sekarang aku akan memberikan informasi-informasi tentang boss." Ucapnya dengan lantang sambil tersenyum. "Kami sudah menemukan boss di sektor ini, boss itu ada di rawa yang ada di tengah-tengah **Sand Desert**.Boss itu bernama **Shogun Ceanataur**, Shogun Ceanataur berwujud seperti kepiting biru dengan cangkang sekeras baja dengan capit besar. Shogun Ceanataur memiliki anak buah bernama Ceanataur, Ceanataur adalah Shogun Ceanataur berwarna merah. Element mereka Earth dan kelemahan Lightning. Ceanataur dapat menembakan pasir dari mulutnya dan Shogun dapat menembakan pasir beracun dan memiliki kecepatan 2 kali lipat dari Ceanataur. Player yang ingin melawan boss harus berkumpul di tempat ini jam 9 pagi. Kita akan menyusun rencana besok." Setelah menerangkan tentang boss player itupun turun dan player-player yang lain yang berada di alun-alun ini bubar. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat penjual mie ramen yang pernah aku dan Sakura datangi.

"Tadi ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura saat aku duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Pengumuman tentang boss sektor ini." Jawabku

"Boss sektor ini sudah di temukan!?" Tanya si Dobe yang duduk di kiri Sakura.

"Hn, Besok ada peburuan boss di **Sand Desert**. Yang ingin malawannya besok berkumpul di alun-alun kota." Jawabku, "Nanti aku akan mengecek tampat boss seperti apa dan membuat rencana kedua, jadi jika rencana pertama gagal maka kita akan memakai rencana kita sendiri." Lanjutku, kamipun memesan ramen untuk makan siang.

**15-September-2027**

**Sektor 3, Sand Desert**

**02.00 PM**

"Panas sekali tempat ini, seberapa jauh sih rawa itu?" Keluh Naruto, kami sekarang berada di tengah gurun pasir mencari rawa tempat boss itu. "Jika tau seperti ini aku tidak akan ikut," keluhnya lagi.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk ikut?" tanyaku malas.

"Akukan penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa boss itu." Jawab si Dobe.

"I-ini Naruto-kun, aku baru ingat aku punya item cool drink. Item ini bisa menghilangkan efek panas." Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan suatu gelas berisi cairan berwarna biru, "Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, ini." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan item yang sama kapada aku dan Sakura. Kamipun meminumnya dan seketika rasa panas yang kurasakan hilang. Setengah jam berjalan kamipun menemukan rawa tempat boss itu berada. Rawa itu penuh dengan tumbuhan dan dedaunan, tanahnya banyak yang menjadi lumpur dan tergenang air. Kamipun memasuki rawa itu menyusuri untuk mencari gerbang teleport.

"Lihat, di sana!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu tempat seperti lapangan yang dikelilingi batu dan tanahnya terdiri dari kerikil yang tergenang air. Di tengah-tengah tempat itu ada prasasti batu yang dikelilingi cahaya merah.

"Kenapa diam saja, ayo." Ujar Naruto menghampiri prasasti yang tak lain adalah gerbang teleport.

"Tunggu Naruto!" Seruku pada Naruto saat dia memasuki daerah itu. "Terlambat" gumamku, tiba-tiba cahaya seperti prisai merah mengelilingi daerah itu dan Narutopun terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto dan memasuki daerah itu.

"Hinata!" Seru Sakura berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu!" akupun mengejar Sakura. "Sialan" umpatku ketika Sakura memasuki daerah itu. Aku berhenti tepat di depan prisai itu, aku mengamati sekeliling tempat itu dan mendapati 2 Ceanataur dan 1 Shogun Ceanataur memasuki daerah itu. Di prisai yang mengelilingi tempat itu tertulis

**-****Battle ****Boss Area-**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit jalan cerita fic ini.

Di chap sebelum ini Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata melawan Secret Boss yaitu Rathian. Rathian adalah naga Flying Wyvern yaitu naga yang dapat terbang. Dia memiliki ekor penyemprot racun dan dapat menyemburkan bola api, jika bola apinya membentur sesuatu maka akan menimbulkan ledakan sebesar geranat.

Dan ada yang menyakan tentang Itachi nanti akan ada pas Akatsuki mulai ambil peran. Dan untuk yang memberi saran untuk penulisan saya ucapkan terima kasih, tapi saya dan kembaran saya lebih nyaman dengan gaya penulisan sendiri.

Jika ada yang ingin memberikan ide tentang tempat-tempat atau monster-monster silakan review.

**I say thank's for :**

** ; Haru-kun Uchiha; Fran Fryn Kun; Hany-chan DHA E3; AnnisaHM; Azakayana Yume; nadialovely; anggraini; Vionner97; crown de miko**

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan chap ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya.


End file.
